


More

by speedkitten



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedkitten/pseuds/speedkitten
Summary: Mika needed more from Michael.





	More

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy this pairing, so much so that I actually finished writing something the same day I started it. Also, I haven't really written nor posted fic in quite a while, so chances are I'm pretty rusty. :'3
> 
> As another note, this is set in about 1997-2001. I decided not to go with a definite timeframe with this, but this should work within that period.

Mika grasped the crisp hotel sheets, hearing Michael grunt as he thrusted in and out of him. This happened every weekend. They fucked, then they went on with their lives, the rest of the paddock none the wiser. There wasn’t typically much emotion in these meetings, both simply meeting to satisfy their needs, their urges. Michael’s thrusts were often powerful and rough, but Mika liked that. He liked being able to submit to another man, something he couldn’t do with anyone else. He bit his lip as he wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck, feeling the need to anchor himself to the man as he fucked him.

It wasn’t long before both men were spent, and Michael flopped on the bed beside the Finn. He extended his arm to Mika, offering the requisite after-sex cuddles. A pleasantry, Mika often thought. He scooted closer to the German, resting his head on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his torso. He smiled slightly against the other man’s skin; he enjoyed this part the most out of their hookups. Mika greatly enjoyed Michael’s company, often wishing he would stay for more than just sex. He knew that Michael knew that he felt for him, but he didn’t, and probably wouldn’t, know the extent of that desire. For all Mika knew, maybe Michael just thought of him as a good fuck, and not much more. 

After a little while, Michael gently pushed Mika off, giving the other man a small kiss on the forehead as he got out of bed and walked towards the hotel bathroom. Mika let out a small whimper of protest, ultimately accepting that he couldn’t make him stay. The German showered and left in a matter of minutes, leaving Mika wanting more.

This never changed.

\---

“Congratulations, Michael.” Mika smiled as he hugged the German. He was familiar with the arrangement, being right next to Michael on the podium. The champagne, the press conference, the media horde, it was often the same. He enjoyed being next to Michael, showing everyone that he could contend with the Ferrari driver, making him acknowledge his presence more than he already did. He felt one of Michael’s hands on his thigh in the press conference, gently stroking, trying to get some sort of reaction from Mika. Mika shot a sly glance at the German, knowing what would come next. Once they finished drudging through the rest of the night’s commitments, Mika found himself pressed against the door of his hotel room, with Michael aggressively kissing and grinding against the Finn. Soon, Mika once again found himself pressed against the bed, under Michael, as had happened many times before. They fuck, they cuddle, they part ways. Mika feels alone. 

This never changed.

\---

Mika [17:54]: are you busy?

Michael [17:57]: no, why?

Mika [17:58]: want to have dinner? my treat.

Michael [18:01]: sure, can’t pass up free food.

Mika [18:02]: meet me at my room in half an hour. dress half-decently.

Dinner was an uncommon occurrence between the two, often only presenting itself as a practical solution, never anything more. Mika straightened his belt buckle and his collar in the hotel room mirror, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He wasn’t sure how Michael would react, or even if he would react at all. He typically wasn’t one for dates, often just wanting to get to the point without much delay. This often left Mika feeling like he wanted more, more than just a quick, rough fuck, more than a fifteen-minute cuddle before being left all alone for the rest of the night. More than just a friendship, even. 

He stared at himself in the mirror. Mika found it hard to believe that he was finally doing this, finally getting the guts together to ask Michael to dinner. Not as friends, not as a hookup, but a proper dinner date. He knew that, really, he didn’t have anything to lose. At least, that’s what he told himself. If this doesn’t turn out well, at least Mika could let the entire thing go. It would sting, but at least he could move on.

It felt like only a few minutes had passed when he heard a quiet knock at the door. Mika took one last look in the mirror and made sure he had the essentials; wallet, keys, sunglasses. He swallowed the lump he had in his throat as he answered the door. Michael stood in the doorway, smiling as the door opened. 

“Hm, you look handsome. Ready to go?” Michael quipped as he leaned against the doorframe. Mika felt his cheeks flush as he looked the German over.

“Yeah, you too. Let’s get going.” Mika uttered awkwardly as he closed and locked the door behind them. 

“You alright, Mika?” Michael asked as they made their way to the elevator.

“I’m okay, Michael.” Mika replied tersely, giving him a slight smile. 

“Okay, second question; where are you taking me?” Michael questioned in as they descended to the ground floor of the hotel.

“It’s a surprise.” Mika quipped as he showed the German his trademark crooked smile. It was still somewhat of a mystery to him as well. He had only heard of the restaurant by word-of-mouth. He decided to take the plunge and make a reservation for a party of two before he had even asked Michael out to dinner. The pair made small talk as Mika drove through the unfamiliar city, regretting his decision to leave his map in his hotel room. Finally, after managing to make the correct turn, they arrived at their intended destination. Michael making a jab at Mika’s navigation skills, the other man rolling his eyes in response. It was normal for them, expected behaviour. As they walked up to the front door of the restaurant, Mika almost grabbed the other man’s hand, but thought against it; they were in public after all. 

\---

To Mika’s surprise, their meal hadn’t hit any issues so far, save for the curious glance whenever he told the host that he had a reservation under “Dick Johnson” (he wasn’t going to use THAT fake name again). It wasn’t until their entrees came until Michael asked why he had suddenly took him out to a nice dinner.

“I just wanted to do something nice for you, Michael.” Mika said simply, giving him a soft smile.

“That can’t be the only reason, can it?” Michael was catching on. 

“Well, no.” Mika paused. “I wanted it to be… a date of sorts.” Michael looked at him for a moment as he chewed his food. He smiled and let out a small chuckle. 

“Guess a date was a bit overdue, huh?” Michael quipped as he swallowed.

“Hm, you think so?” Mika sarcastically replied before he took a bite of his meal. “You fuck the hell out of me every weekend, and I’m the one to finally take you out? Shame.” He teased the German sitting across from him. Michael snorted and continued eating. 

“I thought our situation was just, y’know, the sex.” Michael whispered, making sure nobody else would hear them. Mika looked down at his plate as he picked at his food. “Like, not having to take you out, just fucking. Was it not just that?” Mika finally looked up from his plate.

“To you, maybe. For me, though, I wanted it to be more.” He wanted to say that for years. He wanted to say that he wanted more. Michael seemed to look at him for an eternity, his eyes seemingly burning holes in Mika.  
“Why didn’t you say that earlier?” Michael questioned, a confused look on his face. Mika went back to looking at his plate, moving the food back and forth with his fork. 

“I was afraid.” Mika spoke after a moment of silence between the two men. “I was afraid that you didn’t reciprocate, that you only thought of me as a good weekend fuck.”

“Maybe there’s a different reason I keep coming back.” Mika found himself somewhat angry at this statement. If there was a different reason, other than the sex, then why the hell wouldn’t he stay longer after? Why didn’t he show him any other form of affection?

“Why don’t you ever stay after longer than you do? If the reason you keep coming back isn’t the sex, then why do you just leave after cuddling me for half an hour?”

“I didn’t know if you wanted me to stay.” Michael answered, looking up from his plate of now-lukewarm food. “You never told me that you wanted me to stay.” 

“Well, I want you to stay a lot longer from now on.” 

\---

The pair lay in bed. It’s a bit late, the hotel TV playing some sort of food show that Michael had flipped to. Mika’s head rested on the other man’s shoulder, their fingers intertwined. They remained like this for a few more moments, simply appreciating each other’s company. Michael was the first to shift, leaning over to place a kiss on Mika’s lips. The Finn reciprocated eagerly as his hands went to tug on the waistband of Michael’s boxers. Normally, the two were so hungry for each other, never allowing any time for gentleness. Now, they didn’t need to rush. 

\---

The TV was off, and darkness had enveloped the room. The two men lay underneath the sheets, tangled in each other’s arms. Michael had already drifted off while Mika was still awake. He looked at the German’s face in the soft moonlight, and gently reached out to stroke his cheek. He smiled as rested his forehead against Michael’s shoulder. 

Everything changed.


End file.
